


Daffodils and Purple Hyacinth

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Here you go UN have your happy juice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Hanahaki disease, Prompt Fic, the server asked for this, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Hanahaki diseasePurple Hyacinth - I'm sorry please forgive meDaffodils - Moving on, New beginningsGood ending of the Petal Tears Series
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Daffodils and Purple Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



Purple flowers were piled around him as he hacked up more petals. The room that had always been his little heaven on earth was about to be the place where he went to heaven, ironic.

Petals covered his desk he had fallen from leaving a trail down to where the redhead lay. The door slid open and Marc walked in, oblivious to what he was about to see his boyfriend Luka was with him holding a large guitar case. They were both laughing at something one of them had said but they froze when they saw him.

He must be a pitiful sight really, a collapsed artist with half finished work upon the desk and purple flowers showered around him. Purple Hyacinths according to the internet, the apology flower.

Marc ran to him once he snapped out of his shock, shaking him and begging to know who it was, why Nathaniel hadn't told him and other pointless questions that wouldn't help.

Instead of answering Nathaniel took his hand and looked him in the eye. "Usually," He rasped, petals falling from his scratched throat, "someone falls hopelessly in love with their hard working, amazing best friend." realization and horror dawns across Marc's face, "Unfortunately I am no exception to this cliche. Don't worry I'll be out of your hair in a few moments now." a mirthfulness laugh forced its way through his abused throat.

"How long?" Marc asked crying, fuck why is he even pretty when he's sad. "Ever sense I saw you pull 3 all-nighters finishing the plot and you showed up to school without makeup and messy hair." Marc's tears were larger now "Fuck, Nath that was last year." Nathaniel wanted to wipe his tears away but his arms refused to move.

"Well I'm in love with you ok and you never loved me back!" Nathaniel wanted to yell, but all he could manage was a weak croak; he was getting worse. "Of course I loved you, you asshole" Nathaniel's head snapped up "I hacked out Daffodils for months because i thought you didnt love me."

They were quiet for a moment before Marc laughed, sounding more like a sob than anything "God we're idiots aren't we." Tears were welling down both their cheeks now drenching the petals scattered around them. Their watery laughter turned to cries, which turned to heaving sobs, "I don't-I don't want to die. I don't want to die anymore, Marc. I want to stay. I want to-I want to stay Marc. Please. Marc. Please. Let me stay, I, I, I don't, I can't-" his chest hurt more now, it was a burning fire waiting to engulf him, his breaths was shallow and fast

Marc's heart cracked, it felt like someone was ripping it out of his chest, "Then stay please, please stay Nath. I cant, I cant lose you."

Luka whispered something in his ear that Nathaniel couldn't hear, Marc nodded solemnly. Just as his world slowly faded to black he felt warm lips upon his.

Nathaniel could breath again.


End file.
